


Mine!

by KoryStarr



Category: Code Lyoko, Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Mushy, Relationship Goals, Romance, Teens being angsty, couple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: Fluffy drabbles centered on Jeremie x Aelita and Yumi x Ulrich
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern
Kudos: 5





	1. Computer Touble

**Author's Note:**

> All but the first Jeremie x Aelita chapters were wrote by my cousin who gave me permission to post them

Odd smiled handing Jeremie a disk "Go on put it in I got some super cute pics of her on there.", Odd says knowing he didn't have to explain who " her" is.

"Why do I need this? I am dating the real thing?", Jeremie asked, looking at the disk confused.

"Remember when you broke your ankle and we all went for a swim?", Odd asked, ginning as Jeremie nodded. "Well I took pictures for you."

"Err thank you?", Jeremie says, making it sound like a question. Odd rolled his eyes then left Jermie's room chuckling. Jermie looked at his clock and it would be a few hours before Aelita came by to walk to class with him. With a sigh he popped the disk in and waited thinking that this is just another one of Odd's jokes. He might as well just get it over with now is what crossed his mind until the first pic popped up. Jeremie stared at her for a long time, a slow blush creeper across his face. Yep these were some seriously cute pictures of Aelita swimming and having a water fight with Yumi. Time slipped by pretty fast as he flipped from one picture to the next. Little did he know Aelita was outside his door seeing the glow from his computer flicker from under the door.  _ 'How dare it! _ ', she thought, enraged until she heard his chair move, then she carefully hid herself as he came out the door. Aelita took the opportunity to stamp right up to the computer whose screen was blank and glare at it.

"Listen closely, I am going to say this only once. Jeremie is mine! Got that so keep your technical hardware servers to yourself!", Alieta growled then left the room and bumped into a wide eyed Jeremie. She promptly blushed then dashed away leaving a confused boyfriend behind not sure if he heard her right threatening his computer. He is pretty sure she was. A small blush and grin crept across his face.


	2. Message

Sissi had been more annoying than usual this week. It took every inch of self control for Yumi to not simply punch her in the face. It helped that Ulrick kept telling her to get lost, but not much. Yuki didn't think the girl would ever get a clue unless Yumi gave her one. She spent most of the day trying to think of a way to send Sissi some kind of message without Ulrick knowing. Finally the last bell rang and she had nothing. So after a bit of a fight with herself she went to the room of her new best friend and resident genius Aelita. After walking for a while she came to the pinkett's door and knocked.

"Come in!", Aelita called out sweetly. Yumi slowly opened the door. Though the girl's bright smile never fell Yumi could see disappointment flicker in her eyes Yumi slowly walked over and sat on the girly bed and forced a smile.

" Can I ask you something?", Yumi says slowly. This time the pinkettes' eyes brighten with her smile.

"Sure what do you need?", Aelita asked grinning.

" Well you see I need help on coming up with some sort of message for Sissi.", Yumi says looking at her shoes for a second.

"Let me guess you don't want Ulrick knowing you are sending this message.", Aelia guessed. Yumi nodded and her friend pulled a thoughtful look. " I have an idea!", she says excitedly.

"Go on,'' Yumi says leaning closer to listen.

" You know that brown shirt he always wears? Well you can buy a bunch and write your message on them. Then switch out some of his old shirts for the new one.", Aelita says. Yumi's whole being lit up at the thought.

"Brilliant! Thanks 'Lita!", Yumi says, then deflates " What about Odd?" ,Yumi asks.

"Don't worry I will tell him it's a prank.", Aelita says. Yumi grins then quickly leaves.

1 2 3

As it turns out a brown shirt sale happened Saturday so Yumi bought ten just to be safe She took them home and thought long and hard about what her message should say. With a grin she came up with a short message that said it all. Monday came just about as fast as any week. Yumi slipped into Ulrick and Odds' shared room. Odd had seen her coming and dragged Ulrick off somewhere still totally believing Yumi was pulling a prank. Yumi quickly exchanged the shirts then snuck out and pretended to stroll to her first class. Ulrick comes in later with one of the shirts on. The funny thing is all day no one said a thing that is until Sissi saw the shirt.

" Is this some kind of joke?", Sissi demanded of Ulrick who gave her a bored look.

"what are you going on about now?", Ulrick says.

" You seriously want me to believe you don't know what your shirt says?", Sissy asks, seething. Ulrick shook his head looking confused.

"No tell me.", Ulrick says. Sissi looks ready to kill as she takes a deep breath.

" Property of Yumi.", Sissy says. Ulrick yanks his shirt out so he can read it.

"So it does. I agree.", Ulrick says, smirking. Somewhere in the background Odd could be heard laughing as if the world's best joke was told. Sissi walked away steamed.

" Don't worry Ulrick I bought and made that shirt.", Yumi says grinning.

"I want my others back and I am keeping these just so you know.", Ulrick says. They share a smirk as he makes sure the message is clearly visible for the rest of the day.


	3. My DJ

Jeremie was having a good time at Aelita's DJing concert. Yumi, Ulrick and Odd couldn't come. Yumi and Ulrick had a date to the movie. Odd was unable to leave campus due to a prank on Jim. After an amazing performance on Aelita's part, Jeremie made a beeline for backstage. The security guards know him on an almost personal level. He walked past one named Bob, with a wave Jeremie walked towards Aelita's dressing room only to stop when two voices were heard inside.

"Come on babe one date.", a male voice demanded.

"don't call me babe and I have a boyfriend.", Aelita almost growled.

"one date and you will forget that loser.", male voice snubbed. To stop a murder Jeremie knocked on the door then opened it.

"Am I interrupting something?'' Jeremie asked innocently.

"Hey Jeremie.",Aelita says with a grin at her boyfriend. He could see the relief in her eyes when she saw it was just him and not another admirer. Jeremie walked over to her then gave her a kiss and a hug. He normally wasn't the possessive but, he wanted the guy to know this is his girl no one else's.

Jeremie then turned his attention to the other person in the room. He saw a boy right around his age Jeremie gave him a quick look. The other boy had black hair, brown eyes, and looked like a bad biker. He gave them a quick long look over. The boy's face slowly started to turn red with anger. The boy practically had steam coming out of his ears as he stomped out of the room.

"I can't leave you alone, can I?", Jeremie asked with a laugh.

"Wouldn't want you to." Aelita says hugging and kissing him. She earned a blush and a kiss back.


	4. Third Wheel

Ulrick glared just behind Yumi. "You asked him to come?", Ulrick says, pointing to William with his chin.

"Yea he needs a friend right now.", Yumi says softly, casting a glance at William.

"But, this is our date!", Ulrick hissed softly. Yumi glared at him for a minute. After Ulrick didn't stop glaring at William she crossed her arms across her chest.

" He's coming"., Yumi says cooly and Ulrick growled softly.

"It's our date Yumi.", Ulrick says almost whining.

" Grow up Ulrick or I'll just go with William. ", Yumi threatened then spun on her heels and left. William backed away and did not follow her. He instead stood there with his hands in his pocket.

"What did you say to her?", Ulrick asked coldly.

"I didn't say anything you're just jealous she wants me around.", William says with a smile.

" n your dreams.", Ulrick says with a short and walks away stomping his feet a little.

1 2 3

The days passed slowly and William seemed to be just about everywhere. It was really starting to get Ulrick really ticked off. It was starting to get to the point where Ulrick growled softly each time he saw William. Bit by bit Ulrick's growl got louder and louder and Yumi seemed to lose all patience with him.

"You know what I am just going with William.", Yumi says running.

" I can't help it Yumi he is just everywhere.", Ulrick says. Yumi rolled her eyes and walked away stomping. Ulrick decided it is time to have a little talk with William. Ulrick knew he wasn't the brightest tool in the shed but he is sure he could come up with something. After a long while thinking it was his hoverbike that gave him an idea. Ulrick knew he would have to wait for a day he could get William alone.

1 2 3

Ulrick got his chance about a month later when they got assigned a school project together. "I only got one thing to say to you William. Just one thing.", Ulrick says after a long moment of silence between them.

"What is that?", William asked puzzled.

"Me and Yumi are a bike and there is no room for a third wheel.", Ulrick says looking right at William. William gave him a frown then he looked thoughtful.

"I hear you man. I am sorry I won't get involved any more.", William says with a half grin.

"Thanks Will." , Ulrick says with a grin. William smiled back and they returned to the project at hand. From that day on William wasn't around as often.


	5. The Locket

Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on a bench. Aelita was reading a book and Jeremie was typing way at his computer, but he wasn't working. Aelita was starting to get a little worried, her blonde boyfriend was a little too quiet for her comfort. Jeremie pressed enter and closed his laptop and looked up to see Aelita's concerned look.

"What's wrong?" The blonde teen asked.

"I was gonna ask you that" Aelita looked him in the eye.

"Why would you be worried?" Jeremie slipped his laptop into his satchel.

"You've been quiet for a while" the pinkette told him.

"I've been shopping online" Jeremie slightly twittled his fingers.

"What are you shopping for?" Aelita scooted closer to her boyfriend.

"It's a secret" said Jeremie nervously, he looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "I have a delivery coming in a few minutes!" The blonde teen jumped up.

"I'll be in the library" Aelita giggled as her boyfriend nodded and practically ran to the school gate.

Jeremie slowed to a trot as he got closer to the front gate. He stopped when he reached the delivery man, he signed the paper and grabbed his package. It was about the size of his palm, had cream wrapping and topped with a pink bow. The young Einstein widely grinned and walked towards the library. Where he waited outside for his girlfriend, who walked out soon after.

"Hey, get your package?" Aelita asked with a smile.

"Yea. Here" Jeremie handed her the small box.

"Aw Jeremie, that's so sweet" the pink haired girl softly smiled. She opened it to reveal a silver locket, her free hand to her mouth.

"Do you like it?" The blonde teen asked.

"It's beautiful, put it on me" the male teen did as told, Aelita opened it to see a small picture of the couple. "Oh Jeremie" the pinkette kissed her boyfriend


	6. Family Vacation

Yumi groaned as she was dragged across the sidewalk to the car by Hiroshi. her little brother talking enthusiastically about the beach they were going to.

"You sure i can't stay over at Aelita's?', Yumi begged as she placed her buckle on knowing the answer already.

"No this is a family vacation you're going with your family. Besides your stuff is packed.", He father says sternly.

"Remember she is a teenager dear.", her mother says softly with a smile. Yumi groaned if they talked about hormones and boys again she would lose her mind.

"It's that boy's fault he is the reason why she wants to stay.", Her dad says with a clenched jaw.

"Dad! I just think going to some dumb beach, is well stupid.", Yumi grumbled from her seat.

"She is so much like you.', Her mother says to her father as they drive off. Yumi eyed her brother who was too busy playing his handheld game. She took out the picture of the gang and traced a finger gently on Ulrick.

"What you got there?', Hiroshi asked while snagging the picture.

"Hey, that's mine, give it back!", Yumi says, lunging for it. Her little brother kept it just out of reach. "MOM! Hiroshi has something of mine.', Yumi complained.

"It's a picture of her boyfriend and her friends.", hiroshi says giggling.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Oh that Ulrick boy.", Her father said darkly.

"You were a teen too hun. Hiroshi one day you will meet someone and if you don't give what you took back I will let Yumi tease you without reprimand.", Her mother says turning on them. Hiroshi gave this some thought and gave back the picture.

"Not because I think I ever will get all kissy face,but because I know you'll leave me alone all weekend.", Hiroshi states.

"Fine!", Yumi huffed, then took the picture back resisting the urge to hug it. She eyed her little brother as she tucked the picture away. She pulled out her wallet and it had a picture of just Ulrick.

"Ahk! You're not going to kiss it are you?", Her brother hissed quietly.

"It's mine.", yumi says with the beginning of a smug grin.

"Please don't, I promise not to mess with you this whole weekend.", Hiroshi says. Yumi looked thoughtful for a long minute.

"Okay deal don't tell dad I have it or else.", Yumi threatened. Hiroshi nodded so fast his head became a blur.


	7. Trolling Laura

Jeremie sat on a bench in the courtyard, he was waiting for his girlfriend; Aelita. In the meantime he was writing in one of his notebooks. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that Jeremie didn't notice Aelita sitting next to him.

"Jeremie?" the pink haired teen gently poked her boyfriend's arm. Jeremie jumped slightly, but relaxed when he saw it was his girlfriend. "What are you working on?" Aelita smiled.

"A new robot" Jeremie handed her the notebook.

"Kiwi 3.0" Aelita scanned the page then handed Jeremie his notebook. "Sooo, ready to take the dive?" the teen leaned closer to her boyfriend with each word.

"Will you be by my side?" Jeremie put his notebook in his messenger bag.

"Always" Aelita grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the factory. Not noticing Laura following them.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Laura never considered herself a sneaky person, but following her crush and his girlfriend was sneaky. Since the two weren't paying attention to see if anyone was following them. It was quite easy for Laura to follow the couple to the factory.

"Come on!" Aelita giggled at Jeremie.

"I am!" the blond panted, when the couple reached the manhole cover Laura waited a while before following. Hearing the couple's laughter infuriated the blond girl, that was supposed to be Jeremie and her, not Jeremie and Aelita.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Jeremie inserted his avatar chip and started typing, Aelita was impatiently jumping up and down next to him.

"I'm almost there" the blond teen chuckled at his pink haired companion's actions.

"Hurry up, please" Aelita pouted, Jeremie pushed enter and walked his hyperactive girlfriend to the elevator. Jeremie had to admit, he was scared. Last time he was virtualized it didn't end well. "Hey" Aelita gently grabbed his hand in hers. "I'm with you this time" the doors opened to reveal the scanner room. The couple walked in their own scanners then the doors closed.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Laura made the elevator take her to the lab, after looking around and realizing the couple wasn't there. The blond teen made her way to the supercomputer that Jeremie was great friends with. Laura scoured around anything that wasn't locked, but because she couldn't hack them, but because she didn't want to. (*cough* Lazy *cough*). Seeing the recent activity Laura smirked and started making her evil plan a reality.

1-2-3-4-5-6

Aelita smiled at Jeremie as he played with his new powers. The couple were on a replica of Lyoko that monsters can't appear on. The elf decided to call it Sister of Lyoko.

Jeremie's avatar was like a tron suit with a half visor and his weapons are a mini supercomputer that is connected to the real one on his wrist and computer chips on his belt that do whatever he wants.

"We should head back" Aelita called to her boyfriend.

"Yea" Jeremie nodded and set his mini supercomputer to devirtualize the couple, but the weird thing was it only worked on Aelita…

1-2-3-4-5-6

Aelita walked out of her scanner and waited for Jeremie, but he never came. With a frown the pink haired teen grabbed Jeremie's messenger bag, which he discarded next to one of the scanners and walked to the elevator. Only to find it locked.

"What is going on?" Aelita whispered then grabbed Jeremie's laptop and checked the security cameras. After skimming through a few different camera screens, the pinkette got to the one in the lab to see Laura on the supercomputer. "I should've known" Aelita growled then immediately set up a way to talk to Jeremie.

"Aelita to Jeremie, come in" the pinkette spoke with hope.

"Aelita? What's going on?" said teen asked.

"Laura is on the supercomputer" Aelita continued typing, hearing a very audible groan from Jeremie's side. "I'm gonna get a little revenge" the green eyed teen smirked.

"What are you planning?" Aelita can practically see the raised eyebrow.

"Something" the pinkette said, then exited Laura off of whatever she was on and pulled up one of Odd's Jerlita videos. (Odd would do that). While playing the troll song in her head.

'Trollolololololol' While keeping the video playing Aelita brought Jeremie in and for a whole three hours the couple laughed at Laura's reactions.


End file.
